1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game betting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional, game betting devices are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-105321 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102953, for example. In these game betting devices, when an X-side transmitting antenna and a Y-side transmitting antenna transmit a radio wave, a radio wave is generated by a flux perpendicular to a table at a cross point of X and Y to read out an ID of a wireless IC tag provided in a chip put on a table on the cross point and the readout is implemented for each of the betting regions successively.
There is, however, a problem in the techniques disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2. More specifically, a chip on the table is read successively for each betting region, so that the readouts have had to be implemented the same number of times as the numbers of betting regions in order to read all the chips on the table. Therefore, it has taken a long time to read all the chips on the table.
Then, it is conceivable that in the alignment of the betting regions on the table, an antenna for reading out the chips is provided corresponding to each column and row. More specifically, the antennas are provided for simultaneously reading out all the betting regions included in the first column, for simultaneously reading out all the betting regions included in the second column, . . . , and for simultaneously reading out all the betting regions included in the last column. Likewise, the antennas are provided for simultaneously reading out all the betting regions included in the first row, for simultaneously reading out all the betting regions included in the second row, . . . , and for simultaneously reading out all the betting regions included in the last row. Then, the implementation of the logical AND operation between the readout result of the antenna in a certain column and the readout result of the antenna in a certain row makes it possible to determine the chip on the betting region positioned in the intersecting region of the antennas in the column and row.
Even though such antennas are provided in the column and row, however, the reading out must be implemented the same number of times as the total number of the antennas in the columns and rows. Thus, there is a problem that it requires a long time to read all the chips on the table.
The object of the present invention is to implement the reading out of the chip on the betting board in a short time.